Resident Evil 6 : Dark Hope
by SimonChan64
Summary: This happen is after Resident evil 6 and Trauma Center : Under the Knife 2, Chris Redfield visit Derek Stiles in Caduceus USA of December 25, 2013, also Derek Stiles tell him what happen to him in Edonia and after six mouth ago. But there is something behind of Caduceus. This story's Inspiration is come from Resident Evil Degeneration and Resident Evil Revelations.
1. prelude

**Prelude**

**December 25, 2013 Caduceus USA**

**This happen is one year later after Republic of Edonia incident**

**A man comes into the Caduceus**, **in this time, Angie asked him,**

'Excuse me, Sir, can I help you?'

'I want to see Dr. Stiles, Derek Stiles'Than man response

'Derek Stiles, you mean is surgeon for Caduceus''

'Yes'

'Ok, by the way, are you Chris Redfield, right?'

'Yes, is me' Chris said

'Nice to see you again, Mr. Redfield'

'Me too'

'Oh, so follow me, Mr. Redfield, Dr. Stiles is in his office'

'Alright'

**Chris follow Angie go to Derek's office****,**

'Come in' Derek said

'Dr. Stiles, Mr. Redfield is looking for you'

'Thank you, Angie, you can leave now'

**Angie leaves in Dr.****Stiles's office,**

'So, Chris Redfield, long time no see'

'Me too'

'Yes, I also want to look for you'

'Seriously'

'So can we have a talk now, in the corridor?'

'Sure'

**In the corridor,**

'So how do you feel of your work, for BSAA?'

'Is fine'

'Good' Derek response

'But I so have a dream everyday'

'A Dream?'

'I see my partner Piers'

'Ah, Sorry about your partner Mr. Nivans'

'Is Ok, before for he died, he give it to me'

'A Medal of BSAA'

'Right'

'Oh, I see, so, Chris, there is something I need to tell you'

'What it is?' Chris response quickly

'About One year ago in Edonia incident'

'You know what happen to me in one year ago'

'Yes, is also about Piers'

'OK, tell me'

**After that, Derek tell to Chris whan happpen to him in ****One year ago of Edonia incident**

**End of Prelude**


	2. Chapter 1 - One year ago

**Chapter 1- one year ago**

**December 24, 2012 Republic of Edonia**

**In Edonia city hall**

**Ada (Carla) use C-virus to kill Chris's teammate, and they become Napad to attack Chris and Piers**

'Chris!' Piers loud when Chris was being attacked by Napad (mutated Finn), and bring him to get out the city hall and go to the Edonia Hospital

**In the outside of Edonia Hospital**

'Hold on, captain' 'somebody help, we've got wounded' Piers screaming

'Dr. Stiles'

'Piers! What happen, are you two alright?'

'I fine, but captain Redfield, he lost consciousness

'Oh God, Angie, come here'

'Yes, I here'

'Can you find a bed move Mr. Redfield to the operation room now?'

'Roger that'

'Let's begin the emergency operation'

'Captain, I hope you alright'

**Six hours later…**

**Derek came out into the operation room**

'Dr. Stiles, Is my captain alright?'

'Finally…The operation was a success… All we need now is to close him up'

'Good'

'And he now needs a rest, so will you visit to him later?'

'OK'

**One day later, in Chris's ward**

**Piers is come to visit Chris**

'Captain, sorry about your man, but I hope you will forget this happen, we must find Ada'

**Two day later…**

**In Edonia Hospital**

'Come in'

'Dr. Stiles'

'Dr. Tulba, Are you looking for me'

'Yes, there is something about the patient call Chris Redfield'

'OK, tell me'

'He…'

**Three day later…**

**Dr. Stiles phone call to Piers**

'Yes?'

'Is me, Dr. Stiles, can you come to Edonia Hospital now, we have a talk, about Mr. Redfield'

'OK'

**Two hours later, in Edonia Hospital**

'Dr. Stiles'

'Piers'

'Is captain Redfield alright'

'There are good new and bad new about Mr. Redfield '

'What is the good new?'

'Good new is he is not in danger states'

'Good, but what about bad new?'

'Bad new is he lost his memory'

'What!' Piers response 'No way, Dr. Stiles, you need to save him'

'But…'

**When Derek tell Piers what happen about Chris, suddenly, Angie come here and loud**

'Dr. Stiles!'

'Angie, was wrong?'

'Mr. Redfield, he not his ward,

'What'

'Oh no, captain!'

**In Chris's ward, Piers see Chris is not here**

'So what should we do?' Derek said

'I go looking for him, I come back when I finding him'

'OK, be careful'

**Six mouths later, Piers find Chris in a bar in some place in Eastern Europe.**

'I get captain back'

'Good, is he ok?' Derek said

'Not good, he is going crazy and he forget what happen in six mouth ago'

'What should you do?'

'I bring him to China, I think it can useful make him get some memory back'

'But you think it is useful?'

'We have no chose; this is the only one thing we can do'

'Alright, good luck'

**Then Piers bring Chris to China…**

**End of chapter 1** **- one year ago**


	3. Chapter 2 - C-virus

**Chapter 2 - C-virus**

**December 25, 2013 Caduceus USA**

**Derek tell Chris all about happen in one year ago**

'Oh, I see'

'Yes, those happen I don't still forget now'

'Me too'

'Can you come to my office?'

'Sure'

**In Dr.****Stiles's office**

'This something I give it to you' Derek gave the coffee to Chris 'this is a welcome my Visitor'

'Thank you' Chris said and drinks it 'not bad' Then Derek check his computer and Chris asked 'what are you doing?'

'Check my patient's data' Derek response

**Suddenly, Derek's phone is ringing**

'Wait a Minute,I have a phone call of the director'then he listen 'Yes, director'

'I know what are doing right now' he is director of Caduceus USA Sidney Kasal

'What do you mean' Derek response

'Angie tell it to me, Why have a BSAA agent in the Caduceus, Oh I see, listen, Are you something want to tell to me or him? I think you not a surgeon for Caduceus like that, you understand I mean? This is a order '

'Yes, I understand, he is my friend, either, yes, ok, later'

**Then Derek close the phone**

'What did he say'

'Nothing, but this time, I need show something to you'

'Show to me? Mean he said something to you, did he?'

'This is no one want to see anymore, it is the order of director'

'Order? It is very innocent'

'Not that simple'

**Three minutes later…**

'There is something… but my director will make you resentment' Derek showed the picture to Chris of Derek's computer 'This is the C-virus'

'C-virus'

**Suddenly Chris thinks Finn's death in Edonia city hall in one year ago**

'Cap…tain…'

'No, goddamn it'

'Finn…'

**At now**

'You mean are they here?'

'Director said he get them from a company' 'The UNWHO (United Nations World Health Organization) also said they are useful' 'That special mean is from a group to sell them to us'

'You mean are you getting them from bioterrorist organization' When Chris said that, Derek is Moving his head, and Chris said'Why Caduceus plan to do with C-virus?'

'Of cause, created the vaccine, they want make a vaccine is powerful than a man call Jake Muller's antibodies of the C-virus, also can help patient of GUILT, besides, the director said he do not want the Tall Oaks, Edonia and China incident all over again'

'I need to tell the BSAA'

'But, no, if you do that, what will happen to next, it will make a lot of trouble'

'"Trouble", you mean is I don't need to worry everything of those virus'

'Alright, so Chris can you leave? I want to be alone'

'OK, I'm sorry'

**Then Chris use the backdoor to leave the Caduceus and he use the headset to call BSAA**

'Chris, what wrong?' A woman response

'Jill, you need to meet me in the outside Caduceus right now, they had C- virus'

'C- virus'

'They want to use these virus make the vaccine, and want to make powerful than Jake Muller's antibodies of the C-virus'

'Where are you now?'

'In outside the Caduceus'

'We need they don't touch the virus'

'Alright'

**Suddenly Chris's phone is ringing**

'Chris'

'I have a phone call, hold on'

**Is Derek call Chris**

'Chris' Derek said quickly

'Derek, what happen?'

'You need to stay away from Caduceus, someone what to looking for you, if they find you, you will…'

**Derek is cut off the phone and a man wear a gas mask use the gun to pointing Chris in the back**

'Don't move' the man said

**He get Chris's headset and broke it down**

'Chris, Chris' Jill said

'What happen' Jill's teammate said

'I don't know, we are cut off'

**End of Chapter 2 - C-virus**


	4. Chapter 3 - trapped

**Chapter 3 – trapped**

**December 25, 2013 In the outside of Caduceus USA**

**A man with wearing gas mask use the ****to pointing Chris in the back**

'What do you want?'

'Ha'

**That man uses his gun to get dizzy to Chris**

**Five hours later…**

'Chris, wake up' A man said to Chris

'Derek, is that you'

'Yes'

'Oh Angie, you here too'

'Yes'

'Where am I?'

'We are the someplace at the room in the basement'

'This place also too dark, I can't see everything, but why you are here'

'It because…'

'In Five hours age, when I use the phone to call you, suddenly, you cut off the phone, you also you are in the outside the building, so I go outside with Angie'

'What next?'

'When we are outside, I see your phone in the floor, in this time, there are the gases to lying us down, and then I see a man with wearing a gas mask and he said'

'Now you should learn what the truth, Dr. Stiles' the man said

'So that you two are here too'

'Yes'

'OK, but first, we need to got out of here'

'Good idea' Angie said

'So, Dr. Stiles, Do you have a light, I can see everything if you it'

'Sure, I have' Derek said

'Thank you'

**Derek give the flashlight to Chris**

'Do you check around in this place, I think there is an exit, maybe can get out of here'

'Roger'

**Few minutes later…**

'Look like there is no exit in here'

'Chris, Derek, come here' Angie said

'Angie, do you fine an exit' Derek said

'Yes, here is the door'

'OK, let me open it' then Chris open the door

'Damn it, it's locked' Chris said

'Look! There is a panel in next to the door' Angie said

'But there are screws in there; I can't get it out without screwdriver'

'Chris, try using this' Derek said

'A scalpel?'

'I think it can get these screws off'

'Alright, let's try'

**When Chris use scalpel to get all screws off**

'What it is?'

'Look like a puzzle' Angie said

'OK, let me handle this' Derek said

'You can do this' Chris said

'I think so'

**One minute later…**

'Chris, the door is open'

'Good job, Derek' Angie said

'OK, listen, we go up stair now, you two stayed with me'

'Roger that' Derek said

**End of chapter 3 – trapped**


	5. Chapter 4 - A longest night

**Chapter 4 – A longest night**

**December 25, 2013 Unknown place, USA**

'Look like this stair is very long' Chris said

'I very tried 'Angie said

'I want to use my phone call the Caduceus, but there is no signal in here' Derek said

**They use the stair get to first floor, before he kick the door, Chris said**

'You two ready?' Chris said

'We always ready' Derek and Angie said

'OK, let's do this'

**Then Chris kick the door down, there is no one**

'Nobody here' Chris said

'This place is too dark'

'I go to get the light on' Angie said

**When Angie use the bottom to get this room light on, she said**

'No reaction'

'Let check other place, I think they can get the light on' Chris said

**They use the bottom to get some room light on, **

'Same here too'

'I think Look like this place is out off power'

'We need to restore power; I think the engine room is here somewhere' Chris said

'OK, let find it'

**Then they go to find the engine room, when they find it in third floor, **

'Let open this door'

**Chris want to open the door, but the door is lock,**

'Damn, not good, it's locked' Chris said

'We need to find the key to get that door open' Angie said

'Luckily is I have two flashlight here, I have once and you have once, that we see anything' Derek said

'OK, let split up to find the key, I have three reserve headsets, you two get it' Chris said

'Good, thank you' Derek said

'OK, let find it'

**So they split up to the engine room key**

**In Chris…**

'This place is make me get back to 15 years in the mansion of raccoon forest'

**In Derek…**

''Look like place is too big, I can't see anything in outside from the window'

**In Angie…**

'There is the door we can get out here, but outside is pretty dark, I really scared if I go alone'

**Angle sees something is shining in the floor**

'Wait there is something in the floor'

**She sees a key in the floor**

'Look like is the key, I think it can unlock the engine room's door'

'Chris, Derek, look like I find the key'

'Good job, Angie, we meet you in the engine room, see you there' Chris said

**They head back to engine room; they used the key to unlock the door**

'Look like this system can restore the power' Angie said

'OK, let do this' Chris said

'Is not working' Derek said

'Wait, there are the two key holds in the both side the system' Angie said

'But there is no key in there' Derek said

'Damn it, I think we should have that key before we can restore the power' Chris said

'Look, there is a paper in the wall' Angie said

'What is it write?' Derek said

"If need to restore the power, it need two restart keys to restart, also must be used in the same time, there is a key put it in a place, it is in my safe of second floor, there is a map in this place, it can know where is my room" the paper write

'Look like we need to get that key in second floor' Derek said

'OK, you two stay here, I go to get that.' Chris said

**Then Chris goes to second floor to find that restart key, he find a safe, but there is a card reader in that safe**

'Luckily, the keycard is in the desk'

**Then Chris looks a symbol of the keycard**

'Wait that symbol is familiar'

'It is Neo-Umbrella'

**Then Chris use the keycard to unlock the safe and get the restarts key, next he get back to engine room to meet Derek and Angie**

'I get it' Chris said

'Good, let's get place power on'

'OK'

**Angie and Derek use the restart keys used at the same time to get the power back**

'There, good as new' Derek said

'Now, the power's back. We can use it' Angie said

'Let me check the control system' Chris said

'The power is back but I don't any signal' Angie said

'Look like the signal system's antenna is broken' Chris said

'The signal control room is in the first floor' Derek said

'Alright, let's go there and fix it' Angie said

**Then they go to signal control room**

'This place is very beautiful' Angie said

'I think they use a lot of money to build this place' Derek said

'Look like we find the signal control room, but there is the card reader next to the door' Angie said

'Wait I have the keycard, I think we use this to unlock the door' Chris said

'Wait a minute; the keycard's symbol is familiar' Derek said

'Oh, I forgot tell you, it is the Neo-Umbrella' Chris said

'Neo-Umbrella?' Angie said

'You mean it is the organization of bioterrorism to attack Edonia, Tall Oaks and China'

'That right' Chris said

'OK, we need to fix the antennae and content help'

'Alright'

**They after fix the antennae and content Caduceus and BSAA.**

**End of Chapter 4 – A longest night**


	6. Chapter 5 - Neo-Umbrella

**Chapter 5 - Neo-Umbrella**

**December 26, 2013 Mansion of Neo-Umbrella Facility, USA**

**In signal control room**

'OK, the signal has been fixed'

'Good, I call my partier' Chris said 'Jill, do you read me'

'Chris, are you alright' Jill said

'Yes, I fine' Chris said

'Where are you?' Jill said

'We in the someplace of the Mansion, can you know where are we?' Chris said

'Yeah, I find you're signal, I coming for you' Jill said

'Roger, we be waiting, meet me in mansion's hall'

'OK, see you soon, Jill out' Jill said

**Two hours later…**

**Jill bring some man to find them**

'Jill'

'Chris'

'Look like you alright' Jill said

'Yeah'

'We get out of here' Jill said

'No, listen to me, this place is Neo-Umbrella' Chris said

'Neo-Umbrella?' Jill said

'Yes, and we need to investigation this place' Chris said

'OK'

'Derek, Angie, you need to get out of this place, I think this place is not safe right now' Chris said

'Roger that'

**Then Chris talks to a BSAA agent call Daniel**

'Daniel, can you use this BSAA car to get Derek and Angie out of this place' Chris said

'Yes, sir'

'Chris, be careful in there' Derek said

'You too'

**Daniel bring Derek and Angie use the car to get out the mansion, also Chris wears his uniform**

'Alright, everyone on me, we need to investigation this place' Chris said

'Yes, Sir' all BSAA agents said

'Let's get in' Chris said

**Chris, Jill and all BSAA agents to check this mansion**

'Alright, spread out. Search this place top of bottom' Chris said

**Five minutes later…**

'Do you find everything yet?' Chris said

'No, nothing' A BSAA agent said

'Captain, I see a door get to the basement, but there has a card reader, we can't open it' Another BSAA agent said

'OK, let's use the keycard to open the door' Chris said

**They go to the basement and use the keycard to get that door open, but they many "thing" in there**

'What the…'A BSAA agent said

'Oh my god' Another BSAA agent said

'Are these…children?' Another BSAA agent said

'Yes, they become cocoons' Chris said

'But what is this place?' Jill said

'Like look is a lab, they use the child to do with the C-virus, but why Neo-Umbrella use them to do the test subject' Chris said

'That is getting ridiculous ' Another BSAA agent said

**Suddenly all the Screens show a man with gas mask**

'Chris, look' Jill said

'BSAA, welcome to our Paradise' That man said

'No one is near you; you are another leader of Neo-Umbrella' Chris said

'I am underestimated you, Mr. Redfield.' 'I finally know I can make Neo-Umbrella resurrection' That man said

'Resurrection? You use these children to make it?' Chris said

'That right, they are sinners' 'they can make a new world' 'They are made by Ada' That man said

'Ada?' Chris said

'She is a queen of the new world' That man said

'But she cannot make the new world' Chris said

'But I can help her, Mr. Redfield.' That man said

'What is your plan?' Chris said

'Interesting question, since the Edonia Civil War, we think C-virus is not much stronger, but finally we use six mouths to make them stronger, and we use it to attack China'

'They use the C-virus to destroy the world, just like Ada' Chris said

'Captain, the cocoons?'

'They may be hatches, get ready your gun' Chris said

'This is Napad' Jill said

'Let's do some warm-up' That man said

'We can fight with them; we don't let you do this, all of us' Chris said

'But you finish them first' 'You are all intruder aboard of Neo-Umbrella, but I see how to be die.' That man said

**Then they kill all Napad**

'I can't believe, you can kill all my friends' That man said

'I hope you give up, it over' Chris said

'Over? But I have Delphi' That man said

'Delphi?' Chris said

'I have a present to you' That man said

'What is it?' Chris said

'Captain' Chris's headset said from BSAA agent

'What going on?' Chris said

'We need to get out for here, there is a time bomb in here, it is too late we can't stop it' That BSAA agent said

'What!' Chris said

'Goodbye' That man said

**Then screen is off**

'Everyone, we need get out of here now, there is a time bomb in here' Chris said

'Oh crap'

**Before they leave, the explosion is start**

"**Delphi, this is a bioterrorist organization of Derek told me in one year ago, so is all doing from Delphi?'**

**End of Chapter 5 - Neo-Umbrella**


	7. Chapter 6 - First Meet

**Chapter 6 – First Meet**

"**They were entitled and sustained by a greed for superpower. Having been help to create Neo-Umbrella, the bioterrorist organization Delphi had also independently performed research on the virus call GUILT. In three year ago, the head of the Delphi Adam use this GUILT to produce the GUILT outbreaks on Delphi Headquarters in the Atlantic Ocean. The worst is, Derek's assistant Angie, her father Kenneth Blackwell also creator of the seventh and final GUILT, Savato to help produce the GUILT outbreaks, since Adam has been captured by Caduceus. In few mouth ago his grandson Heinrich von Raitenau to revive Delphi and he use Neo-GUILT to once again causes a series of GUILT outbreaks, finally his plan is failed in the end. However, this is new nightmare start at now…"**

**One years age…**

**December 21, 2012 Europe Airport**

**Chris is arrive Europe Airport to waiting Piers coming, during his waiting, he is watching TV news**

'In Republic of Edonia, the civil wars has become a bioterrorism already, Caduceus director Sidney Kasal said this attack is from a unknown bioterrorist organization just claimed responsibility for the attack' the reporter said in the TV

'Since the Raccoon City Incident in 1998 and Terragrigia Panic in 2004, the Illegal Pharmacy companies "Umbrella" and bioterrorist organization "Il Veltro" is already successfully disbanded respectively, and this Edonia bioterrorist attack is a third large scale of the mankind in human history, and this attack is from other bioterrorist organization to do that' Sidney Kasal said in the TV

**Then a man with wearing glasses is sit next to Chris and said**

'Look like this place has many bioterrorist attacks in Europe' than man said

'Right' Chris said

'Look like you come here to rid the bioterrorism in there'

'How do you know that?'

'Sorry, it is my thinking'

'It OK'

**Then that man looks his watch**

'Well, I…look like this time my friend is diving a car to waiting me in outside, be careful if you in there'

**Then that man was leaving when Piers came**

'Captain, I am waiting you' Piers said

'Me too'

'My car in outside, let's go' Piers said

**Then Piers and Chris go to Edonia**

**At night…In their camp, Chris saw many truck is come from Caduceus**

'Caduceus?'

'Why have many Caduceus truck in here?' Chris asked

'They are taking the army and some doctor' There is a man with wearing Caduceus's doctor uniform who Chris meets in Europe Airport

'Is you, what are you doing here?' Chris said

**Then Piers and a girl is coming**

'Piers?' Chris said

'He is surgeon for Caduceus; Derek Stiles' Piers said

'He is the best doctor of our organization' that girl said

'Huh, you are…'Chris said

'I'm Angie Thompson, Derek's assistant' Angie said

'So what do you think about Caduceus, captain, do you think this bioterrorism is simpler than before bioterrorist incident?' Piers said

'But…'Chris said

'Is true, Mr. Redfield' Derek said

'You knew' Chris said

'Yes' Derek said

'I think you don't know this happen, captain' Piers said

'But this attack is bioterrorism in Europe' Chris said

'This is attack with an unknown virus, the entire terrorist group is a best chase to do that with civil wars, but we can find the antibodies to make the vaccine in this incident, and this vaccine is best develop from Caduceus, they want to success, and this vaccine will can help all of us in the future' Derek said

'So why think is useful now, if you can do this fast, we can use in Raccoon city' Chris said

'It is different, this BOW is different than Raccoon city's BOW, they use T-virus and G-virus to attack Raccoon city and Rockfort Island, and this incident is an unknown virus' Derek said

'What?' Chris said

**Then Chris is sitting in the camp, and Derek is get in**

'The end of the world has come already, Derek' Chris said

'This not true, if we don't give up, the world will be peace' Derek said 'So let me tell you how I can do the surgeon for Caduceus'

'OK' Chris said

'Three years ago, I am a normal surgeon and work a hospital call hope hospital. Since my father has died, I think save people's lives is my necessary job. And also I understand my efficient assistant, Angie. In some day, a female patient, have an unknown virus, call GUILT. Since that happen, I and Angie change to work from Caduceus. In this happen, all bioterrorist attack is from a bioterrorist organization call "Delphi" just claimed responsibility for the attack' Derek said

'Delphi?' Chris said

'Yes, and my assistant, her father (Kenneth Blackwell) also work to Delphi in three years ago. Now he gives his full cooperation to Caduceus.' Derek said

'Delphi were kidnapped children from around the world and implanted with mutated forms of GUILT, we called them as "Sinners". After we save them from their terrible fate though an operations.'

'In few mouth ago, a sinner (Emilio Juarez) have GUILT again, I want to save him but we late, so he dead in the end'

'It's a shame' Chris said

'So that I come back to hope hospital to help them after this happen, I also save Angie's father, then my life is come back, and back to Caduceus' Derek said

'Few days later, we are kidnaped by Delphi, and the leader (Heinrich von Raitenau) was the head's (Adam) grandson. Finally, Delphi is destoryed by us, and the nightmate is over. But someone also help to make the final GUILT, call Aletheia'

'Who are they?' Chris said

'One is President of the Acropolis Pharmaceuticals Reina Mayuzumi, another is chief of the Hands of Asclepius Patrick Mercer.' Derek said

'But we also finish this nightmare'

'Since all those happen, everything what I saw, in my life had been changed already, so don't give up of yourself, the world also need you'

'Thank you, Derek' Chris said

'So Chris you need a sleep right now, because Piers tell me you have a mission in tomorrow and if you wants to look for me, meet me in the Edonia Hospital, I in there temporarily, you know where there is?'

'I know' Chris said

'Ok, see you later'

'See you later Chris said

**Then Derek leave the camp, in next day, Chris, Piers and some man go to Edonia ****Civil District.**

**End of Chapter 6 – First Meet**


End file.
